Pretty Maid is mine
by Rena Shimazaki
Summary: Kagami, laki-laki berusia 21 tahun rela menjadi Maid di restaurant. kadang-kadang ada laki-laki yang mengiranya perempuan karena dandanannya dan baju Maidnya. Akankah Kagami menjawab perasaan mereka dan memilih salah satu dari mereka? /Bad summary/ GoMxKagami. Tapi fokus ke AoKaga. slight KiKaga, AkaKaga, KuroKaga, MidoKaga, MuraKaga.
1. Chapter 1 : Om-om mesum (AoKaga)

**WARNING! : AU, OOC, BL, Sho-ai, Harem! Kagami, GoMxKagami, Typo, EY(T)D, Aneh, gagal, tak nyambung.**

 **Author : Rena O. Maaf, bukan Sae. Cuma pinjem akunnya aja.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi fujimaki-sensei. Jika punya saya, akan saya ganti menjadi Kagami no basuke**

 **A/N : Halo, saya penulis fanfiksi baru, belum punya akun juga. Terpaksa harus pinjem akun adik angkat saya. Gapapalah. Kalo ada salah kata dan yang lainnya mohon dikoreksi dengan komentar dikolom review ;) sekalian kenalan.**

 **Tiba-tiba saya tergerak untuk menulis fanfic ini, mencoba-coba siapa tau bisa. Belajarlah dulu dari kesalahan, baru kita bisa memulai sesuatu yang baru tanpa adanya kesalahan. Saya sok bijak? Memang :")**

 **Ini karna pairing GoMxKagami semakin menipis didalam bahasa indonesia, kebanyakan Harem! Kuroko, dan juga kalo ada palingan cuma GoMxKagami english, spanish. Maklum lah saya gak bisa bahasa inggris dan spanyol. Tapi ini fokusnya sama AoKaga kok. Ingat! Fokusnya sama AoKaga!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami, laki-laki berusia 21 tahun dan seorang mahasiswa, memiliki tubuh tinggi 190 cm dengan tubuh kekar. Tapi sayang, nasibnya agak memilukan. Ia bekerja sambilan di Restaurant, terdengar biasa memang. Tapi laki-laki sepertinya tidak kebagian menjadi butler di Restaurant itu.

Jika kalian ingin tau, Kagami bekerja di Restaurant dan sebagai Maid. Setiap tidak ada jam kampus, Kagami selalu bekerja sambilan disitu. Dan kalian pasti bertanya, mengapa Kagami mau saja menjadi maid di Restaurant itu 'kan? Jawabannya adalah... Karna Kagami harus menafkahi hidupnya sendiri, dan banting tulang sendiri. Mau tak mau Kagami harus terpaksa menjadi Maid di Restaurant itu, tidak peduli dengan postur tinggi dan tubuh kekarnya.

Dan sekarang, Kagami sedang melayani pengunjung di Restaurant yang bernuansa italia tersebut. Dengan rok Maid sekitar 20cm diatas lutut, baju yang berlengan panjang, juga bando berkain yang melingkar dibagian atas kepalanya, stocking panjang hingga lutut, bedak tipis diwajahnya, dan pipi dipoles sedikit blush on, sedikit feminim dan seperti perempuan, mungkin.

"Saya pesan Bruschetta saja."

"Saya memesan Veal marsala, dan gelato."

Kagami menulis pesanan yang telah dipesan oleh pelanggan dimeja 8, "Ditunggu sebentar lagi ya." Segera, Kagami kembali ke bagian dapur.

.

.

.

"Tatsuya-senpai, ada yang memesan Bruschetta, Veal marsala, dan Gelato." Sahut Kagami, pada seniornya yang bekerja dibagian dapur dan sebagai koki. Sebenarnya, Kagami juga bisa memasak, tapi entah kenapa yang memperkerjakannya malah menyuruh menjadi Maid.

"Iya tunggu Taiga." Sang senpai membalas perkataan Kagami, dan segera memasak yang disebut Kagami tadi.

Kagami mulai terbiasa dengan rok Maidnya yang pendek itu, walaupun agak misuh-misuh sih menurunkan rok Maidnya itu.

Menunggu sambil duduk, mumpung tidak ada pesanan yang lain. Tetapi Kagami harus memegang rok Maidnya agar tidak terlihat keperawa—Tidak! Keperjakaannya maksud saya.

.

.

Salah satu orang berseragam agak formal, berambut biru dongker, beriris lazuli, dan kulit dim eksotis sedang mampir di restaurant tempat Kagami bekerja itu.

Daritadi, iris Lazuli miliknya terus menatap Kagami. Berkedip sedikit, lalu menatap lagi, berkedip sedikit, lalu menatap lagi.

"Dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" Gumamnya tak sadar, daritadi dia pun belum memesan apapun karena pandangan matanya terus tertuju pada Kagami. "Keliatannya menarik." Orang itu menyeringai, tidak lupa terus menatap Kagami kembali.

.

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Ini Taiga. Bruschetta, Vear marsala, dan Gelato sudah siap. Silahkan antarkan." Orang yang dipanggil Tatsuya itupun menaruh makanan yang dipesan pelanggan di nampan Kagami.

"Siap bos!" Kagami segera berdiri, dan mengangkat nampannya. Berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju meja nomor 8.

.

"Ini pesanannya tuan, nyonya," Kagami menaruh makanan itu dimeja, "Silahkan dinikmati." Lalu Kagami membungkuk sopan.

Kagami hendak kembali kebagian dapur. Namun—"Hei, Cameriera!"—Sebuah suara berat nan eksotis menginterupsi Kagami dari belakang.

Kagami menoleh, mendapati pria berpakaian agak formal, berambut biru dongker, berkulit dim, dan pula iris Lazuli yang dimilikinya. Tampaknya ia memanggil Kagami untuk memesan sesuatu. Segera, Kagami menghampiri pria itu.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu tuan?" Tanya Kagami sopan. Sembari memegang buku catatan pemesan di tangan kirinya, dan pena di tangan kanannya.

"Ah, apakah ada Ramen Gekikara disini?" Kagami menyernyitkan dahi, Ramen Gekikara? Ini 'kan Restaurant yang masakannya terdiri dari masakan italia, tapi mengapa Pria itu menanyakan masakan jepang di Restaurant yang masakannya (hampir) Italia semua?

Mungkin dia kekurangan Aqua? Tapi ini bukan iklan Aqua. Lalu, mengapa? Itu masih sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sumimasen Tuan, tapi di sini hanya menyediakan sebagian besar masakan Italia saja. Tak ada Ramen Gekikara disini." Kagami mencoba memberi tahu pada pria itu.

"Hmmm... Aku ingin melihat buku menu-nya dulu," Pria itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kemeja yang disediakan. "Kalau begitu, aku memesan Panino saja." Kagami menulis nama makanan yang dipesan Pria itu.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi tuan, yang anda pesan akan segera siap." Baru saja Kagami ingin segera kembali namun tangan kokoh menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu disini, temani aku sebentar." Ternyata oh ternyata, Pria itu memegang pergelangan Kagami untuk menahannya supaya tidak ke bagian dapur.

"T-tapi tuan. Panino pesanan anda tidak akan di masak jika saya ada disini."

"Lalu kenapa? Biarkanlah sebentar, orang lain belum ada yang memesan makanan padamu bukan? Duduklah disini." Pria itu menyuruh Kagami untuk duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Dan Kagami langsung duduk bersebrangan dengan Pria itu. Daripada mengabaikan permintaan orang lain lebih menurut saja 'kan.

.

Canggung, iya juga sih. Itulah yang terlintas dibenak Kagami. Kagami tidak tau harus berbicara apa. Pria itupun juga sama canggungnya dengan Kagami.

"Usia kau berapa?" Tanya pria itu kasual, hendaknya memecahkan kecanggungan.

"21 tahun."

"Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Dilihat dari wajahmu yang terlihat sedikit ber-Make up kau sepertinya perempuan. Namun, kulihat dari postur badanmu yang tinggi itu, kau seperti laki-laki. Jadi, mana yang benar?" Jdeeerrr! Kagami merasa gendernya dipertanyakan. Memangnya Maid yang didandani sepertinya itu perempuan. Padahal postur tinggi tubuh dan badan berisinya itu kurang meyakinkan Kagami itu laki-laki apa?!

"Aku laki-laki tuan."

"laki-laki ya? Hmm... Sayang, aku tidak bisa menikmati dada G-Cup jika -PIIIIP- denganmu." Frontal sekali dia, dan apaan omongan -PIIIIP- Itu? Nampaknya Pria itu belum merasakan kemarahan Kagami jika sedang kesal.

Daripada tidak sopan memarahi orang yang tidak dikenal, lebih baik membalas dengan pertanyaan. Pikir Kagami.

"Ano... Maksudnya apa tuan?"

"Ah, maksudnya ya? Nanti juga kau tau. Hn.." Menyeringai kecil, dan tentunya tidak terlihat oleh Kagami.

"Oh, souka."

"Daritadi, kau belum memperkenalkan namamu, siapa namamu?"

"Kagami Taiga, yoroshiku desu~" Kagami menunduk sopan.

"Aomine Daiki, panggil saja Aomine." Pria yang bernama Aomine meminta memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Aomine—"

"Tidak! Aomine saja."

"Em, Aomine-san?" Kagami mulai bimbang juga sih, Tuan Aomine salah, Aomine-san juga mungkin salah.

"Panggilan yang agak bagus namun tidak terlalu formal." Balas Aomine sembari tersenyum, namun senyum itu bagaikan seringai di mata Kagami.

Daripada memutuskan untuk membuang waktu untuk duduk dimeja pelanggan itu, Kagami berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan Aomine segera.

"Jika tidak ada yang diperbincangkan lagi, saya pamit undur diri." Kagami berdiri, dan berjalan menjauhi tempat Aomine.

.

.

.

"Heh Taiga, lama sekali. Kemana saja kau?" Tatsuya menanyai Kagami perihal semenjak tadi Kagami belum kembali kedapur untuk pesanan yang dibuat masakan oleh Tatsuya.

"Tadi aku disuruh oleh orang untuk menemaninya terlebih dahulu. Sudahlah Tatsuya-senpai. Aku ingin pulang, tadi dia hanya sempat memesan Panino saja. Silahkan buat dan antarkan padanya." Kagami membuka seragam Maidnya, dan diganti dengan jacket Parka hingga sebatas lutut dan cindung, juga celana jeans.

"Silahkanlah pulang Taiga. Kau terlihat lelah."

"Aku duluan.." Kagami berpamitan pada Tatsuya. Dan segera keluar gedung Restauant lewat pintu belakang.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

Note : tadi ada sebutan **italia** sama **jepang** ya? Nih aku jelasin dulu ya.

 **Ramen Gekikara :** Ramen dengan cita rasa pedas.

 **Cameriera :** Pelayan/Maid/Butler dalam bahasa **italia**.

* * *

A/N :

Selamat Pagi/Siang/Sore/Malam yang sedang membaca fanfic gajeness, dan banyak typo ini, duh aku pertama kalinya bikin FF nih, Author baru jugaa :"v hiksss :"v

Bagaimana ceritanya? Menarik? Aneh? Aku menunggu Review dari kalian, pedes pun gapapa. Supaya aku belajar dari kesalahan aku, tapi **kritikan yang pedes** ya, **bukan Flame.** Kalo diFlame kasian akunya Kakah :")

Pokoknya, ditunggu Fav, Follows, Review, dan kritikan pedes ya

Aku baik kok ;) di kritik pedespun gapapa asalkan bukan Flame jika ingin bercakap-cakap dengan saya, PM akun ini. Karena, akun ini sementara dipinjam oleh saya.

Salam,

Rena Oshima.


	2. Chapter 2 : Poor you Kuroko (KuroKaga)

**WARNING! : AU, OOC, BL, Sho-ai, Harem! Kagami, GoMxKagami, typo, EY(T)D, ANEH, alur kecepetan, Bahasa gak baku, Gagal, gak nyambung, cerita pasaran.**

 **Author : Rena Oshima yang paling bi—Ditampar! /hikss :"v/**

 **DISCLAIMER : Udah tau 'kan?**

 **A/N : hallo! Aku bawa lanjutannya nih. Semoga gak OOC banget yaaa :"v**

 **Ini Kuroko bisa jadi Seme maupun Uke Ya! Tapi fokusnya ke AoKaga sudah pasti**

 **Rasanya gimana gitu kalo Kuroko jadi seme, jadi ada yang beda gitu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **Jika masih nekat jangan salahkan saya!**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami telah sampai di apartemennya dibilangan Tokyo. Apartemen sederhana untuk ukuran laki-laki. Dan apartemen itu juga tampak rapih dan bersih karena Kagami kadang suka bersih-bersih.

Membuka pakaian dan memasukkannya ke wadah cucian, lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk melepas kelelahannya setelah bekerja.

Crashhh!

Keran air dinyalakan, lalu Kagami masuk ke bath up.

Bath up memang sangat tepat untuk berendam menghilangkan kecapekan. Begitu juga pula Kagami, yang capek ditambah lagi digoda oleh, Om-Om mungkin. Karena muka orang itu terlihat seperti usia 30 keatas.

Kagami keluar dari bath up, setelah berendam kurang lebih 15 menit disana. Lalu memakai handuk. Dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

Memakai pakaian dengan kaos oblong dan boxer. Lalu menuju TV untuk menonton tayangan dengan cerita Yankee perempuan, melawan Yakuza dan Mafia yang bernama Akechi sougyou.

Oke! Back to story.

Ditemani cemilan, sungguh nikmat. Tapi sayangnya, Kagami tinggal sendiri diapartemen. Dan itu membuat Kagami kesepian

Tok.. tok.. tok...

Suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari pintu depan apartemen yang ditempati Kagami pun terdengar.

"Siapa itu?" Segera, Kagami bangun. Dan menghampiri pintu depan.

.

Kriett...

"Selamat malam..." Sosok manusia berambut baby blue mengucapkan nada selamat malam dengan pelan.

"Kuroko? Ada apa malam-malam kesini?" Tanya Kagami. Rupanya, sosok itu adalah Kuroko. Lebih tepatnya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kagami, Kuroko langsung masuk saja tanpa ijin dari sang empu apartemen.

"Oi, orang tanya tuh di jawab! Nanti gak berkah tau idupnya!" Sungut Kagami. Tau aja dia, perihal orang bertanya gak dijawab itu hidupnya gak berkah.

Kuroko terlihat melihat dengan detail apartemen yang ditempati Kagami. Dia kesini untuk meminta Kagami untuk memasak. Kalian tau 'kan? Jika Kagami itu pinter masak.

"Aku ingin meminum Vanilla MilkShake buatan Kagami-kun." Kuroko duduk di sofa ruang tengah, diikuti Kagami yang keudian duduk agak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Tak ada Vanilla-nya Kuroko," Kagami tidak mau membuat Vanilla MilkShake kesukaan Kuroko itu. Karena Kagami tau, Kuroko itu modus!

"Kagami-kun berbohong." Kuroko mengubah mimik wajahnya. Ada apa dengan Kagami? Pikirnya. Biasanya, memang Kagami sering membuatkan Vanilla MilkShake walaupun kadang sangat sering ogah-ogahan.

"Kau modus Kuroko, aku tau itu." Good job Taiga! Kau pintar.

"Kagami-kun tau darimana?" Kuroko tak rela. Tak rela dibilang modus oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Dari. Tatsuya-senpai..." Aku tidak jadi berkata Good job pada Taiga, karena dia bukannya menutupi, malah memberi tahu. Yaampyuun...

"Jangan percaya Kagami-kun." Kuroko mencoba mengelabuhi Kagami lagi. Karena bagi Kuroko, Kagami itu manis, walaupun mukanya garang seperti harimau sumatra.

"Aku 'kan tadi bilang, tak ada Vanilla-nya."

"Ya sudah, aku akan menginap disini. Dan besok aku akan membeli Vanilla untuk dibuat Vanilla MilkShake oleh Kagami-kun." Kuroko tetap bersikeras untuk memodusi Kagami. Ingatkanlah Kagami agar ia tidak polos lagi.

"Oke baiklah, ayo tidur Kuroko." Kagami mengambil remote TV dan mematikan Channel-nya. Lalu mengajak Kuroko untuk tidur.

'Yes! Yes! Yes! Akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan Kagami-kun. Kikkkikikkik' Batin Kuroko nista+OOC, tentunya tidak terlihat diwajah yang super datar ingin ditinju tersebut.

.

Menaiki lantai dua apartemen Kagami. Keduanya telah sampai didalam kamar Kagami. Sejujurnya, walaupun Kuroko pernah menginap disini, tapi otak nistanya sempat berpikir anu-anu dengan Kagami.

Kagami merebahkan diri dikasur King Size miliknya, diikuti Kuroko kemudian.

"Oyasuminasai Kuroko..." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kagami langsung tidur, Karena memang Kagami sangat mengantuk.

Kuroko yang melihat wajah imut Kagami langsung melihatnya dalam-dalam. Seakan, Kagami itu titisan malaikat yang perlu dijaga kesuciannya. Kagami itu manis, Kagami itu imut, Kagami itu bodoh, Kagami itu polos, Kagami itu seperti malaikat yang datang dari langit untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Kuroko. Tapi sayangnya, itu hanya penandaian jika Kagami itu benar-benar menjadi pendamping hidup Kuroko di masa depan.

Ya! Itu harapan Kuroko, memacari Kagami dan menikahinya. Tapi, mana mungkin Kuroko yang lebih pendek dan kecil melamar dan menjadi Seme seorang Kagami Taiga?

Mungkin Kagami tak akan mau di per-uke oleh bocah pendek, sialan, dan berwajah datar minta ditonjok itu.

Sayang seribu kali sayang, Kagami tidak mengetahui soal itu. Kalian pasti ingat bukan? Jika Kagami itu polos dan mudah percaya walaupun dibohongi? Ya! Benar. Kagami tidak peka akan perasaan Kuroko itu. Entah, Kuroko akan senang atau Galau.

Sampai 10 menit Kuroko memperhatikan wajah imut, manis, polos, dan malaikat Kagami itu dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi percayalah, Kuroko menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis diwajah datarnya. Karena walaupun Kagami sudah tidur, Kuroko harus Jaga image.

.

.

Suara ayam berkokok dalam jam pagi, sekitar jam 05.00 pagi. Kuroko sudah bangun, karena ia sudah berniat membeli Vanilla bersama Kagami hari ini. Tapi sang pemeran utama, yaitu Kagami Taiga belum juga bangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Kagami-kun, bangun. Sudah pagi..." Kuroko mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kagami.

"Hem.. Tidak, masih malam... hoammm." Kagami masih tetap ogah bangun, karena memang ini masih pagi. Sangat pagi sekali pemirsa!

"Kalau tidak bangun, akan kucium!" Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kuroko. Sosok datar yang sering sekali jaim ini, sekarang mendadak mengucapkan kata frontal.

Tidak ada sahutan. Kuroko makin berpikir ria dalam hati bahwa ia akan mencium Kagami.

Mendekat lima senti.

Mendekat sepuluh senti.

Mendekat lima belas sen—

"MIMPI BURUUKK!" Kagami seketika bangun dari tidur. Tapi itu hal yang menyebalkan bagi Kuroko karena tidak bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium Kagami. Kasihan sekali hubungan asmaramu Tetsuya.

Sambil terengah-engah mengatur nafas, Kagami masih berharap itu hanya mimpi. Dan bukan kenyataan.

"Kuroko... Tadi, aku mimpi... mimpi..." Kagami sepertinya masih syok karena mimpi barusan yang dialaminya. Sungguh, Kagami kalap setengah mati.

"Tadi Kagami-kun mimpi apa?" Kuroko kembali berwajah datar. Tapi didalam wajah datar itu tersembunyi kekesalan yang besar.

"Tidaakkk! Kuroko... aku tidak bisa menceritakan itu, pokoknya aku.. aku..."

"Yasudah Kagami-kun, jangan diingat lagi jika tidak mau diingat." Saran Kuroko. Sebenarnya, Kuroko juga tidak mau mendengar cerita tentang mimpi Kagami, karena menurutnya itu sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Terus aku harus ngapain?"

"Mandi, bikin sarapan. Aku menunggu diruang tengah." Kuroko mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan menyuruh Kagami untuk mandi dan membuat sarapan untuknya. Serigala berbulu domba dasar.

Kagami melirik jam yang ada didinding kamarnya. Masih sekitaran jam lima pagi, pikirnya.

Mana mungkin 'kan orang yang selalu bangun siang minimal jam delapan pagi itu sekarang jadi menghemat waktu? Tapi mimpi tadi itu yang membuatnya bangun sepagi ini. Ditambah ada Kuroko yang menginap diapartemen Kagami.

"Aku mau tidur lagi Kuroko..."

"Hey jangan! Cepat mandi dan siapkan sarapan Kagami-kun. Bersikaplah sopan pada tamu." Kuroko menarik lengan Kagami supaya tidak kembali tidur. Kalo dibiarkan tidur malah nambah susah ngebangunin kebo macam Kagami.

"Tidak mau!" Kagami malah menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Harus mau!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"HARUS MAU KAGAMI-KUN." Kuroko mendadak OOC dengan berteriak dengan suara lantang. Itu menjadi penyebab budeg Kagami ketika itu. Mau tidak mau Kagami bangun kembali.

Kagami berdiri dan berjalan mengambil handuk, tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung karena sangat mengantuk. Salahkan Kuroko yang berteriak OOC, barusan.

.

Sampainya dikamar mandi. Kagami mulai mengguyur badannya agar bagian tubuhnya segar kembali selepas tidur, dan mungkin Kagami akan keramas.

Keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang hingga lutut, juga rambut yang basah karena sehabis keramas. Sungguh sexy dan mengundang libido para Seme dan juga Uke. (Tenang, disini Kagami jadi Uke kok).

Lalu Kagami berjalan menuju kamar kembali untuk memakai pakaian, melihat lagi Kuroko yang berwajah datar minta ditonjok itu. Sejujurnya, Kagami juga merasa ingin sekali melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada makhluk datar minta ditonjok itu. Mukanya itu lho, yang imut sih imut. author jujur, tapi kalo datar sih percuma, bawaannya pengen ditabok.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Kagami memang pemarah, tapi ingat dia itu malaikat. Ingat sekali lagi, Kagami itu malaikat. Sedatar-datarnya muka Kuroko, dan om-om mesum kemaren itu Kagami pasti maafin. Itulah yang membuat Seme jatuh hati pada Kagami.

Memakai kaos oblong bergambar "SKE48 Matsui Jurina", dan celana training. Lalu kembali menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk si muka datar pengen fitabok dan juga dirinya, sudah pasti.

.

Kuroko datang setelah Kagami sudah membuat sarapannya. Berupa dua mangkuk Kare dan dua gelas teh manis hangat.

Menyajikan diatas meja, dan mengucapkan—"Itadakimasu."—Bersama.

Dari pandangan mata Kuroko sih, seperti sarapan berdua dengan pacar. Tapi tidak dengan Kagami, seolah Makanan itu surga. Dan langsung melahap sekaligus kare dan meninum habis tehnya. Sirna semuanya.

"Boku wa sudeni sore o subete. Ja kuroko, aku ada diruang tengah jika kau mencariku." Kagami bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Kuroko.

"Tunggu Kagami-kun, aku belum selesai. Hei!" Kuroko segera memakan kare itu dengan ngebut.

Tapi tetap saja, usaha Kuroko makan dengan ngebut dan cepat itu tidak berhasil. Masih kalah cepat dengan Kagami Taiga. Hahahahaah.

Daripada berlama-lama dimeja makan, Kuroko berinisiatif menyusul Kagami diruang tengah.

.

.

Kring... kring... kring...

Dering ponsel Kagami berbunyi. Kagami segera mengodok kantongnya dan mengambil ponselnya dikantong celana.

"Moshi-moshi."

["Hallo, Kagami."]

"Ada apa Takao?"

["Segera kekampus sekarang! Tadi Nakatani-sensei tak ada dikampus. Jadi dia diganti oleh seorang Professor muda. Tapi dia galak. Cepat Kagami. Kau tau bukan Nakatani-sensei itu galak, jadi dia mencoba lebih galak dari Nakatani-sensei."]

"Hei! Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

["Sudahlah jangan tanyakan hal itu! Aku tadi mendengar anak gadis bercakap-cakap soal itu, dan tadi aku melihat orangnya. Cepatlah! Jika tidak kau akan dihukum."]

"Ah? Iya. Aku akan segera menuju kampus."

Sambungan diputuskan oleh sang penelepon bernama Takao tersebut. Kuroko yang melihat itu hanya menatap Kagami bingung.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?"

"Aku harus segera kekampus sekarang Kuroko. Untuk Vanilla itu. Akan kuusahakan jika aku pulang kuliah." Melesat lagi menuju lantai dua, untuk ganti pakaian menjadi kasual.

Kuroko kesal. Sungguh kesal. Padahal ia sudahberharap sekali jalan bareng bersama Kagami. Tapi semua itu sirna karena Kagami ada kelas dikampus. Sebenernya, Kagami dan Kuroko itu satu kampus, di Seirin University. Hanya beda kelas dan jurusan saja. Jika Kagami jurusan Arkeologi. Maka Kuroko jurusan Ekonomi.

Kagami kembali kelantai dasar dengan kaos oblong tadi, jacket varsity, dan celana jeans. Juga topi bergambar tengkorak putih dan tas ransel dipunggungnya.

"Kuroko, ayo. Aku akan ada kelas bersama dosen baru pengganti Nakatani-sensei." Kagami mengajak Kuroko untuk keluar apartemennya. Lalu Kagami Tak lupa menutup dan mengunci pintunya supaya tak ada maling.

Jika Seirin University kekiri, maka Kagami melangkahkan kakinya kekiri. Berbeda dengan Kuroko yang pulang kerumahnya, dan melangkahkan kaki ke kanan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

Saatnya bales Review dari kalian para senpai dan readers yang saya hormati.

 **haryakei :** iya mba, ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Tomoyo to Kudo :** Tenang-tenang. Sudah dilanjut kok.

 **Ichimonci allenad :** iya aku bikin karena pair GoMxKagami semakin menipis dalam bahasa indonesia. Terimakasih sudah membaca~

 **AoKagaKuroLover :** Yoroshiku desu~

Ini chap duanya, mohon maaf kalo aneh ya..

 **AliceShotacon4Ever :** tenang kok, disini Kuroko 90 persen jadi Seme, ingat-ingat ini fokus ke AoKaga~

Rasanya gimana gitu ngebayangin Tetsu jadi seme. Kyaaaa~ ^w^

Makasih banget ya udah baca

 **Ai Chan Phantomhive :** Tenang mba, jangan rusuh oke ;)

Aomine aku buat emang kaya katarak gitu, diakan suka grapur idol macam mai-chan. Jadi aku buat seperti itu. Ini chap duanya aku udah ngetik.

 **ChieYHanHun :** Ana sudah mengetik chap dua ini. Terimakasih ya~

 **Chocoswift :** kalo jadi Aomine-chan kesannya rada aneh :'v

 **OrdinaryFujoshi :** siap master! Tapi kalo diganti Daiki. Kesannya jadi sok akrab gitu, kaya Akashi Seijuurou yang sok akrab #ditampar fans Akashi.

Yosh~

 **Guest :** iya sellow mba~ ini saya udah bikin chap duanya diatas, tadi.

* * *

 **Note** : makasih banget yang udah baca fanfic super aneh ini. Maafkan hamba senpai, hamba tak tau apa-apa. Saya ngetik juga pulang kerja *hikss

Maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan kata dan bad EYD, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

Kritik dan sarannya master! Kritikan pedes juga boleh. Inget ya! **Kritikan pedes,** bukan **Flame!** Kalo diflame aku ngedrop mau ngetiknya kakah :")

Karawang, 19 mei 2016

Salam,

Oshima Rena.


End file.
